mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Savino
Christopher "Chris" Mason Savino is a storyboard artist on My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Biography In 1991, Savino launched his career, becoming a layout artist for The Ren & Stimpy Show. This success, would move him up the business ladder, landing him jobs as the prop designer for Rocko's Modern Life. Savino's horizons quickly broadened past Nickelodeon and onto Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and The Hub, becoming the writer and director of various Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Samurai Jack, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes. Chris has since then been well-recognized and respected in the animation media. In 2007, Chris Savino started work on My Gym Partner's a Monkey, storyboarding a number episodes, often with the assistance of another, but mostly independently. He was a crew member of the show for the third and fourth seasons of the show and even took part in the co-storyboarding of Animal School Musical, alongside Mark Perry. In 2013, Chris Savino got his big break when his pitched cartoon concept, The Loud House was greenlit for a series, beginning with a full-length season of 52 episodes. The Loud House's concept involved a male middle child, living among 5 older and 5 younger female siblings, which he said was reminiscent of his own childhood, being the 9th born in a family of 10. With the premiere of The Loud House under way, Chris took it upon himself to write, direct, and even draw the beautiful artwork, intended to not only capture the nostalgic feel of the classic Nickelodeon cartoon era, but also to make the series appear as a comic book in motion. The Loud House's first season came and went, raking in a cult-following of loving fans, and being generally agreed upon as something fantastic and original by kids and adults, alike. With that being said, The Loud House did what no other Nickelodeon cartoon had done for quite some time, and managed to keep itself on the air for another season, breaking the long-running trend of new, aspiring cartoons being cancelled, if they don't instantly gain popularity strong enough to compete with the channel's famous, iconic, cash cow Spongebob SquarePants. The Loud House made itself some greatly laudible competition, when it's surprisingly youthful peak in popularity quickly landed it as the 2nd highest rated program on the entire network, ranking in just barely below Spongebob. At this point, it was clear that The Loud House was destined to be more than one of Nickelodeon's generic throwaway cartoons and instead ready to become an unforgettable staple in the timeline of cartoon history. October 17th, 2017, Chris Savino was suspended from work, after allegations of sexual harassment, toward his female co-workers came through. Fans of his work, especially those of the still relatively budding Loud House were all in shock, as they heard this news and controversy would spread like fire, across the entire cartoon community. A mere two days later, Chris Savino was fired from his job, putting an abrupt and sorry end to the story of Chris Savino. Episodes Storyboarded Season 3 *Save the Drama for Your Llama (along with Marc Crisafulli) Season 4 *Shark Fin Soupy *The Ivy League *Glazed and Confused (along with Carl Faruolo) *Synch or Swim *A Very Special Boy *A Thanksgiving Carol (along with Carl Faruolo) Specials *Animal School Musical (along with Mark Perry) Category:Cast & Crew Category:Storyboards